Mitochondria are intracellular organelles responsible for a number of metabolic transformations and regulatory functions. They produce much of the ATP employed by eukaryotic cells. They are also the major source of free radicals and reactive oxygen species that cause oxidative stress. Consequently, mitochondrial defects are damaging, particularly to neural and muscle tissues which have high energy level demands. Thus, energetic defects have been implicated in forms of movement disorders, cardiomyopathy, myopathy, blindness, and deafness (DiMauro et al. (2001) Am. J. Med. Genet. 106, 18-26; Leonard et al. (2000) Lancet. 355, 299-304). There are a number of mitochondrial diseases resulting from both nuclear and mitochondrial genetic defects, and the underlying biochemistries of these diseases tend to be rather similar. They include increased lactate production, diminished respiration and ATP production, and reflect the consequences of oxidative stress.